


Still Standing

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BAMF Women, Banter, Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Fights, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Training, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Arcee/Bulkhead. He knew when he was bested during training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Arcee/Bulkhead, "Are you sure about this? I could crush you."

"Are you sure about this?" Bulkhead asked, leaning forward, catching his breath in the training room. "I could crush you."

Arcee held up her fists, already in an assured stance. She smirked. "I've fought against Insecticons and Megatron himself - I think that I'm up to the challenge, Bulk."

Bulkhead couldn't help but chuckle at her response. He then lifted his wrecking ball, ran towards Arcee, and swung his weapon in her direction.

The fembot moved swiftly, her pedes as quick as the speed of light. Her fighting style was different than how Wreckers fought, which Bulkhead knew - flowing rather than striking, evading rather than blocking – but it suited Arcee quite well.

After landing right on her pedes, Arcee ran towards Bulkhead, then jumped upon the wrecking ball, leaping high in the air. Her pedes made contact with the Wrecker's chassis. Bulkhead fell to the ground on his back with a loud thud. Arcee landed on his chest.

"Huh. Not bad." The Wrecker shook his helm and exhaled, the fight leaving his form, transforming his wrecking ball back into his servo. He knew when he was bested during training, and Arcee knew that all too well.

"You put up a good fight, big guy; don't sell yourself short." Arcee replied, venting out a few breaths before standing up on the ground.

"Yup, you're right. I know I'm getting better at training. I just have to keep at it." Bulkhead let his form relax on the ground, and Arcee lent out her servo.

"You always pack a punch on missions. Who knows?" The fembot said, a warm and genuine smile on her faceplate. "Maybe you'll do better next time."

Bulkhead felt a new fire in his veins and smiled, taking Arcee's servo with his own.


End file.
